


Forsaken

by CryingLikeLightning



Category: Homestuck, MS - Fandom, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Post-Sburb, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingLikeLightning/pseuds/CryingLikeLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game ends, Jade goes back to her home on her little island in the middle of nowhere and finds a sad reality waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

The game ended.   
Before you know it, you’re back on your island, in your bedroom.  
Everything there is old and your plants have all died and rotted and when you try to turn on the lights, they don’t work. Everything is dark and you are completely alone.   
The shirts in your wardrobe fit like crop tops and your skirts are too tight to put on. You don’t know what to do. All you can think about is your friends and how they must all be talking to each other, continuing their lives while you’re all scared and lonely on your little island  
So you spend a week burying all your dead plants on the beach, you needed something to do to distract you from the lack of human contact. You start a new garden with the old seeds. It’s a good thing seeds don’t die like everything else on your island did.   
A few days after your return to your world, you find your flute. You’ve mostly forgotten how to play it but you have nothing better to do. You start spending your days lying on the beach, playing made up songs to mask the silence. It only barely works.   
A few weeks have gone by and you’ve got your own little routine going.   
10 AM:Wake Up  
11AM: Tend to your garden  
2PM: Eat and relax by the beach  
4PM: Walk around your island practicing your flute, scouring for edible plants  
6PM: Eat and relax again  
8PM Swim in the rays of the setting sun, sit on the beach and comb your hair out, watching the stars  
You wonder what time of year it is

A few months have gone by. Your plants are thriving and you miss your friends. Your hair is long and you can play your flute beautifully and you don’t know exactly what day of the year it is but you’re mostly sure it’s around spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comments lol help me figure out a direction to go in


End file.
